Why Me?
by Onsra
Summary: Tessa Gray used to live a simple life (emphasis on used to), until she moved in with three seemingly normal girls. Those three girls managed to turn her simplistic world into a disaster. Thanks a lot. She now has boy trouble (something she has never had before and doesn't know how to handle) and so many more issues she would rather have never come across. AU. Modern day Wessa/Jessa


**I know. I know. I should be updating my other stories, and I will. I just had the inspiration to do this one right now. And when you get inspiration, dear not actually children, you should never ignore it. True story. Haha. I'm weird. Anyways, I will update my other stories, but I would really appreciate it if you guys would review and comment on this one too. **

**Oh yeah. This story is dedicated to MagicAndSparklez and Marie E. Brooke. Who btw's are amazing. You guys should check out their stuff. That is, if you are into good things... #suave**

**#####################I don't know how to put those line thingies... so this is a line-breaker#################**

"NO!" She shrieked. "Absolutely not!" Tessa Gray desperately tugged on the edge of her too short forget-me-not pyjamas. (She only knew the exact shade because one of her three flatmates, Jessamine, stressed the fact that blue was not just blue... it was many different blues. Yup, it didn't make sense to her either.)

Cecily Herondale, flatmate number one, marched into Tessa's room with her arms swinging by her sides. She grinned and burst out laughing. "Oh Tessa, if you're freaking out over this," she waved her hand, gesturing to Tessa's half naked person. "Then just you wait till you see some of the other things me and Jessamine have picked out for you." With that, she walked out, dramatically flaring out her hips and humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like Brian Hyland's _Itsy Bitsy, Teeny Weeny, Yellow Polka Dot Bikini_.

Before she had the chance to really get nervous, Sophie barged in, shrieking. Tessa looked at her flatmate (number two), who was dressed in an almost identical get-up; tight, form fitting spaghetti strap camisole that was spangled with a design of miniature roses, short- and she meant short, they barely covered her- flowy pyjama bottoms. But where Tessa's were blue- er forget-me-not, Sophie's were sea green.

Tessa had to admit... their pyjamas made her actually look... girly. She would give Cecily and Jessamine that. And only that!

"Well then. This is what we get for thinking for more than a second that everything would be alright if we let Jessamine and Cecily do the clothes shopping." Sophie's blatant truth snapped Tessa out of her reverie.

"I guess its what we deserve for not using our brains. Do you think they found the suitcase?" Tessa waited for Sophie's opinion. Her flatmate was extremely, extremely good at hiding things in obvious places. Then again, Cecily and Jessamine were also very good at finding things. Depending on the situation, it was a win/lose situation.

Sophie slowly shook her head, a pensive expression on her face. "No. I don't think they did. I mean, they couldn't have... could they?"

From the hallway of their boarding home a voice shouted out, "Oh we found it. And we're confiscating it. You'll wear what we got for you. Like it... or not." Jessamine.

"Crap!" Tessa stomped her foot, and then immediately regretted it. She detested girls who stomped their feet.

Right next to her, Sophie brought her hand up to her head in an, most assuredly, epic facepalm. "Why did we even let them do the clothes shopping? I hate 'fashion'!"

Ditto, my dear thought Tessa, ditto. "Worst mistake. If we had at least been able to keep the suitcase, then we would've had clothes that we were okay with. Now we have these." Tessa waved her hand over herself, indicating the scandalous stuff they were now being forced to wear.

She trailed dejectedly behind Sophie. The older girl- yeah Sophie was older, it wasn't fun being the second youngest, right next to Cecily of course- led Tessa to her room. There they would sit and plot a diabolical way to get back at their evil flatmates. As if! No they would probably sit there... and pout, until Jessamine came to fetch them. From there they would be forced to run two or three miles- Jessamine was in an exercise phase right now.

As it turned out, the reality followed none of Tessa's scenarios. In fact, they weren't even going to Sophie's room. Bummer. It would have been cool- not fun, just cool- if one of her hypothesis' had happened.

Sophie turned towards the door that was covered in layers of boy band posters and glitter. Jessamine's room. Right now, in her disgraceful (she was a little bit of a prude) pyjamas, she was in no mood to handle Jessamine's fangirling, no matter how entertaining it was.

Sophie shoved open the door, bringing down a torrential shower of glitter. "Jessamine! Give us back our suitcases." Sophie stood angrily with her hands on her hips, "and the rest of our clothes."

Jessamine grinned at them as Cecily burst through the door "_This Girl Is On Fire_" at the top of her lungs. " Why? Cecily do you think, maybe, just possibly, this could have anything to do with that cute boy's number?"

Cecily burst as laughing as Sophie turned crimson. The injustice of this whole situation! Urg!

"I don-n-n't know what you're talking about." Sophie stuttered. She was progressively getting more and more red.

Jessamine laughed, a high-pitched, tinkling sound, and threw a small, white notecard that was scribbled on in black sharpie at Sophie.

Tessa wondered if she snuck out now, in this moment of confusion, would it be noticed. She inched her way towards the door... and shrieked as a pair of hands clasped around her wrists, and another settled onto her ankles. With a loud scream she was heaved into the air.

**#########################################################################################**

**So... was it great? Did you like it? Did you not? Either way, review! Pleeeease! Your reviews motivate me to update faster... so if you review... its basically because of you that the next chapter happened.**

**How's this... if you review, like really thoughtful review, I will send you a snippet of the next chappie, or a snippet of one of my other stories, over PM. **

**... Yeah... I know. Bribery is bad. But in this case its good. So... what I'm trying to say is, when you guys review it inspires me. It keeps me going. I really do appreciate your reviews. And I read every single one of them. I enjoy reading your comments. **

**Also, you might wanna folllow this story, not because I want a huge number of followers-not, that that wouldn't be nice- but because I will update this story quite random and sporiadically. Sorry... and even though I've said it a thousand times... please review! Bye!**


End file.
